Space Case
In Space Case, Slimer befriends a small, extraterrestrial who lands on the Firehouse roof.Eatock, James & Mangels, Andy (2008). The Real Ghostbusters Complete Collection booklet, p. 46. CPT Holdings, Inc. Cast Slimer Tourist Alien Delivery Robot Equipment Tourist Alien's Saucer Delivery Robot's Rocket Locations Firehouse Plaza East Central Park Zoo Plot From the Firehouse second floor, Slimer stargazed with a telescope. He was actually looking at a billboard with an ice cream sundae on it and a blimp that looked like a hot dog. A flying saucer landed on the roof. An alien came inside and started taking photographs of Slimer. Slimer demanded to know what was going on. The alien brought out brochures of Paris, Britain, New York, and Rome. Slimer realized he was on vacation. The alien wanted Slimer to come along with him but Slimer refused. The alien was crestfallen and left the Firehouse. Slimer breathed a sigh of relief. He looked outside and saw the alien crossing traffic. Slimer rescued him and tried to inform him about traffic signals. Slimer decided he would tag along. The alien happily resumed taking photographs. Back on the Firehouse roof, a giant rocket landed. A robot came out and crushed the tourist's saucer. The beacon on its head pointed to Slimer and the alien. The robot took off after them but plummeted down to the pavement. The alien detoured into a construction site for Plaza East. Slimer flew after him and acted as a bridge as he walked from girder to girder. The robot followed with a suction cup lined wheel but fell again. As the robot recovered, a girder fell right on top of him. Slimer and the alien hopped off and continued to the Central Park Zoo. The alien walked into the crocodile exhibit and walked right into one's mouth. It took more photographs. Slimer forced the crocodile's mouth open and retrieved the alien. As they left, the robot landed in the exhibit. The crocodile ate it but quickly spit him out. The croc ran to a water fountain and gargled. Slimer and the alien returned to the Firehouse roof and noticed the crushed saucer and giant rocket. The robot confronted them at last. However, it was only assigned to give the alien film for his camera. The alien opened his camera and realized there was no film. He loaded the camera and tried to take off to take actual photographs. The robot and Slimer hauled the alien back into his saucer. The robot got out a line and towed the alien into its rocket. The robot thanked Slimer and left Earth. The alien managed to get one last shot of Slimer for his Earth vacation album. Trivia *The episode was recorded on August 10, 1988.Marsha Goodman (1988). Episode Call Sheet and SAG Report - "Space Case" (1988). *The stickers on the alien's saucer reference Mars, the Van Allen Radiation Belt, plays on Pink Floyd's "The Dark Side of the Moon," Pluto, the Milky Way, the Little Dipper constellation, Saturn, Neptune, and the movie "2001: A Space Odyssey" *The delivery robot plummets to his doom from the Plaza East construction site much like Wile E. Coyote did in the Looney Tunes shorts. Animation Errors References Gallery Episode Screen Caps SpaceCase01.jpg SpaceCase02.jpg SpaceCase03.jpg SpaceCase04.jpg SpaceCase05.jpg SpaceCase06.jpg SpaceCase07.jpg SpaceCase08.jpg Collages and Edits FirehouseinSpaceCaseepisodeCollage.png|''(For full size Click here)'' FirehouseinSpaceCaseepisodeCollage2.png|''(For full size Click here)'' FirehouseinSpaceCaseepisodeCollage3.png|''(For full size Click here)'' BumperstickersinSpaceCaseepisodeCollage.png|''(For full size Click here)'' PlazaEastinSpaceCaseepisodeCollage.png|''(For full size Click here)'' CentralParkZooinSpaceCaseepisodeCollage.png|''(For full size Click here)'' RocketinSpaceCaseepisodeCollage.png|''(For full size Click here)'' RGB DVD Boxset Features TheRealGhostbustersBoxsetVol5disc4menusc03.png|Episode menu for Volume 5 Disc 4 TheRealGhostbustersBoxsetVol5disc4episode12.png|Episode features TheRealGhostbustersBoxsetVol5disc4episode12Comsc01.png|Visual Commentary TheRealGhostbustersBoxsetVol5disc4episode12Comsc02.png|Visual Commentary TheRealGhostbustersBoxsetVol5disc4episode12Comsc03.png|Visual Commentary TheRealGhostbustersBoxsetVol5disc4episode12Comsc04.png|Visual Commentary TheRealGhostbustersBoxsetVol5disc4episode12Comsc05.png|Visual Commentary Category:S! Episode